


The Tale of the Two Lifeguards

by nimrod262



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Atlantis, Barracuda - Freeform, F/M, Inspired by Art, Isla Tabarca, Jellyfish, Lifeguard, Lyonesse - Freeform, M/M, Mediterranean, Monk Seals, Mythology - Freeform, Neptune Grass, Nivanfield, Once Upon A Time, Posidonia Oceanica, Seagulls - Freeform, Vows, choosing, grotto, hermit crabs, hi-host, medusae, merman au, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod262/pseuds/nimrod262
Summary: This is a Nivanfield AU fairy tale.  Piers is a lifeguard on the tiny Mediterranean island of Tabarca, which is steeped in mystery and ancient mythology.  His friends are an old couple who run a cafe on the island and three....no, wait, four, seagulls.  One day he meets a something...or is it a someone?





	1. In which we make some introductions

**Author's Note:**

> The image below is by kind permission of @hi-host, on tumblr. When I first saw Lenny’s adorable Merman au artwork, I knew I had to write about it. Thank you so much for the inspiration Lenny, (and answering my questions) I hope you like the result! nim 
> 
> (This is my first try at this sort of story telling, not sure if I’ve got it right, so let me know. This one is for the Nivanfield Fandom. Thanks for having me.)

Once upon a time, a very long time ago now, possibly as long ago as last Wednesday, Piers Nivans got into his bright yellow safety boat and set out for the tiny Mediterranean island of Tabarca. He did this at precisely eight o'clock every morning in the summer, leaving his parent’s home in the little fishing village of Santa Pola, and returning there precisely twelve hour later. But this particular Wednesday morning proved to be special, as we shall see in a while.

Piers worked as a Lifeguard during the long hot summer months; swapping his grey student books and grey student clothes of the rest of the year for a bright red rescue float and bright red shorts. And the bright yellow safety boat of course, which was much more fun than his grey scooter. Now this is not to say Piers’ winter life was dull, rather that he liked grey. It helped him blend in with the crowds and buildings in the big city where the University was. Piers liked to blend in there, because he didn’t much care for crowds and buildings and cities. What he did like was the sun and the fresh open air. And what he loved, was the sea. The beautiful aquamarine sea that surrounded Tabarca with it’s crystal clear waters. And what he loved best of all was … well, let’s see shall we?

So, as I was saying, in the summer he didn’t mind standing out so much because more often than not he was on his own. And in any case, it was his official lifeguard’s uniform. Red shorts and a white tee-shirt with a yellow cross on it. Just like the yellow cross on the flag at the end of the little wooden pier, where he moored his boat, which also sported a similar flag. If you were there, it would be hard not to notice, which was the whole point. But only if you were there, because not many people lived on the little island. And those that did didn’t have the time to go swimming in the sea. They were too busy running the little cafes and restaurants for the tourists who came, and went, twice a day, on the ferryboat from the big city. And not many of them went swimming either, they were too busy drinking and eating! But for those that did, Piers was always on guard. Sometimes patrolling the biggest beach on foot, which didn’t take very long. Or sometimes circling the tiny island in his little yellow boat with his binoculars around his neck. Always on the look out for bathers in trouble and emergencies and such.

This was the part of life-guarding that Piers really enjoyed. Tabarca’s shores were full of hidden coves, and tiny beaches. Some were so tiny and hidden, you could only get to them by swimming, or climbing down the cliffs. Which is when most people needed Piers, because they would either get tired, or get stuck, or both at the same time! But fortunately it didn’t happen very often, only once in a while.

All of this might lead you to suspect Piers was a rather lonely lifeguard. However, nothing could be further from the truth. He had plenty of friends. For a start, there were the three seagulls, Ab, Ba, and Cuss. They followed him everywhere he went. It didn’t matter if he was on foot, or in his boat. There they would be, always talking and laughing, the way seagulls do. “Ka, Ka, Ka! Ka, Ka, Ka!” Ab and Ba were brother and sister, and quite well mannered for seagulls. Cuss was, well, Cuss. Which meant mischievous, dirty and foul-beaked! He had two straggly feathers that stuck up on his head like aerials, because he never preened himself properly. Cuss didn’t do properly, but he was very good at improperly. “K**, K**, K**! K**, K**, K**!”

(I should add here that there was another Seagull, whose name was Polly, but I’m not really sure if she counts, it’s quite hard to tell. You see, Polly thought she was a parrot. It’s a long story, and it will have to wait until another time. Suffice it to say for now that Polly was a few feathers short of a Macaw. “Ka, Ka, Ka! Ka, Ka, Ka!” Or, as Polly would say, with a squawk and a whistle, “Arrk! Phweeht Phoooh!” (I hope I’ve spelt that correctly, Seacaw is such a difficult language!)

However, by this time I expect you’re all thinking, “Wait, if there are two lifeguards, and Piers is one of them, who is the other one?” Well, I’m getting around to that. But these things take time if they are to be explained properly, or even improperly. So please be patient. Let’s learn a little more about Piers first. For example, what did he look like? Handsome was what Piers looked. He had clear skin, lightly tanned from the summer sun and the sea breezes. No freckles, no spots, just two tiny moles on his left cheek. Coffee colored hair, bleached gold here and there, and with his forelocks brushed up over his forehead into a quiff. In winter, Piers would hold this in place with some gel, because he was rather proud of it. But in the summer, because he was swimming in that crystal clear water so much, he simply combed it back into place. All that swimming meant Piers was very fit, so his muscles showed, but not too much. Athletic would be the right word I think. Added to which he had a pretty smile and a button nose. So I think ‘handsome’ is just right. Oh, and I almost forgot! His eyes. Bright and shiny, light brown, flecked with the colors of autumn. Golds and yellows, orange. Imagine a pair of round and lustrous hazel nuts, glistening in the summer sunshine.

Apart from Ab, Ba, and Cuss, (and possibly Polly), Piers had two particular human friends who lived on the island all year long. Old José and Anita, who together ran his favorite little cafe, right next to the biggest beach. Which, if you remember, wasn’t very big at all! José and Anita had lived on the island for most of their long lives. Once, José had been a fisherman, but then the fish began to slowly disappear, and it became hard to make a living from the sea. So he married Anita and they opened their cafe. It was the first one the tourists saw when they got off the ferry, and so was often the first one to be full of hungry customers. Piers would have his morning coffee there after he’d moored his little boat and set up his bathing flags and lifeguarding bits and bobs on the beach. Then he’d make his rounds of the the island in his boat, before the first ferry arrived, checking for anything amiss, especially in those little coves and beaches on the southern shore. This was where the biggest waves came in, bringing with them all sorts of interesting flotsam and jetsam which Piers loved to investigate.

One of the coves was named Las Calas dels Birros, which means The Coves of the Birches. Piers had always thought this strange. Birch trees normally grow at higher altitudes, and tiny little Tabarca was almost as flat as a pancake! He decided it was probably a misspelling, from a long forgotten distant age.

Ancient tales told that Gaea, the earth goddess, had shown too much affection for the land and mortals of Atlantis, on whose mountain tops, forests of birch trees grew. This made her husband, Poseidon, Lord of the Oceans, jealous. In a fit of anger he raised up the cold seas of Atlantica and flooded Atlantis. All the Atlanteans fled to the mountain tops to avoid drowning, but cruel Poseidon raised the waters still higher and higher. Then, as they clung to the tops of the birch trees on the highest peaks, the Sea God changed their legs to fish’s tails, so they could no longer stay on the trees, but had to jump into the sea. In response, Gaea lifted up the submerged mountains with a mighty volcanic eruption from below, till just the wooded tops rose above the flood, in order to serve as a constant reminder to her husband of her own powers. And that is how, according to fable, Tabarca came to be. But it worried Piers, he preferred things to be logical and precise, based on facts, not myths and legends. In any event, all the birches had sadly long gone, leaving behind just rocks and stone, cliffs and sand.

Another interesting place, and one that was a particular favorite of Piers, was the mysterious Cova del Llop Mari, the Cave of the Sea Wolves! And it’s where Piers first met … Oh, but I’m getting ahead of myself. Let me tell you about the Llop Mari, the Sea Wolves, first!

The Sea Wolves were the what fishermen used to call the Monk Seals that bred on Tabarca many years before. When they were about to pup, the females would seek out the underwater entrances to the many caves hidden deep within the cliffs themselves. There, they could give birth in safety and raise their young. But the island fishermen blamed the seals for damaging their nets and eating their fish. They said the seals were like wolves of the sea, and should be hunted down. So when their catches began to dwindle, the fishermen turned on the seals, either killing them or driving them away. The seals have never returned. Afterwards, the fishermen became too greedy and soon the fish were all gone as well. That was when most islanders left to find a living on the mainland.

It was a sad time in Tabarca’s history, but such dark thoughts were usually far from Piers’ mind. On the Sunday morning before last Wednesday, Piers was on patrol in his boat, accompanied, as usual, by his seagull friends. He had just passed the Coves of the Birches and was now approaching the Cave of the Sea Wolves. His keen senses told him that something was following him, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. The way they do if you think a thing is about to happen. And then it did. He saw it only briefly, out of the corner of one hazel eye. Indistinct at first, silhouetted against the bright sun. Ab, Ba, and Cuss had seen something too.

“Fish, yes Fish.” said the two siblings excitedly.

“It’s a Sea Wolf you idiots!” Cuss replied.

“Awwk! Polly wants a cracker.” squawked Polly.

“Hush now, all of you. You’ll frighten it. Whatever _it _is.” Piers whispered to them. He shaded his eyes, there, something again! A brown head and browner eyes. Then it was gone, in an instant. If it hadn’t been for the ripples it left behind, Piers might have thought he was seeing things. Was it a seal returning to Tabarca he wondered? Ab and Ba circled the spot for a moment, then flew back towards the boat.

“Fish gone. No fish.” they called out sadly.

“Never was a fish!” remarked Cuss grumpily.

Polly was now sat on the deck of the little boat, wondering when they’d get to Brazil. She often did that, the poor thing.

What surprised Piers was that he saw the something again. In the same spot the very next day. And although he wasn’t sure, this time he thought the something had whiskers. But before he had time to decide, there was no longer any something there to see.

And the same happened the day after that. This time, however, Piers was more prepared. He called out cheerily. “Hello there.” Then, thinking the something might be in distress or in need of assistance, he asked. “Are you all right? Do you need any help?”

The something looked at him, as if surprised. Then, quick as a flash, it dove back down into the water. Piers lent over the side of his yellow boat and peered into the aquamarine sea with his his hazel eyes. Nothing. The something had completely vanished. But now Piers was certain, it wasn’t a something, it was a man. This time he’d seen a nose, and ears, beneath the brown hair. And the browner eyes had looked at him curiously.

“I think it’s a person.” Piers said to his friends.

“Fish. Yes, big fish, silly Piers. Ka, Ka, Ka!”

“ 'kin Sea Wolf, great ugly brute!” K**, K**, K**!“ swore Cuss. He didn’t like seals.

Piers told him off. "Don’t be rude Cuss! I’m trying to make friends with it, I mean him!”

Polly looked at them all. “Are we there yet?” she asked.

The next day, at precisely the same time and precisely the same spot, Piers stopped the little boat’s engine. All was quiet, just the gentle lapping of the waves against the cliffs. Suddenly, the head popped up, right by the side of the boat. Piers almost jumped out of his skin, but he managed to hold his nerve. “Hello again.” he said in as friendly and casual a way as he could.

“Er, hello.” replied the swimmer cautiously. He had a warm, deep voice. Piers was relieved, the man didn’t sound fierce, but rather amiable.

“Do you live here?” Piers inquired, curious.

“Yes.”

“Where?”

“Here.”

“On the island? I haven’t seen you around before.”

“No …” said the brown-eyed man, shaking his head slightly, so that the water flew off his short hair. “… I mean here.” and with that, he sank below the water and was gone, just like before.

“Ka, Ka, Ka!” laughed Ab and Ba, whilst they buzzed Cuss. “It was a hooman after all, not stinky Sea Wolf. Now who is idiot? Ka, Ka, Ka!”

Cuss flew off in a huff, heckled by the brother and sister who chased after him, the way seagulls do.

Piers looked at Polly, who’d stayed on the boat throughout . “Well, that was strange! I wonder who he is? And why did he say he lived here, in the sea?”

“Awwk! Pieces of eight, pieces of eight!” was the best reply Polly had. It was one of her favorites when she didn’t know the answer to something. She said it a lot.

That evening, on his way back to Santa Pola, Piers made up his mind. “I’m going to get to the bottom of this mystery. Tomorrow I shall get there early, and be in the water before he arrives. That will surprise him.” By the time he reached the small harbor of Santa Pola, his handsome face had become quite set whilst he carefully worked out his plan. As he moored up, he spoke sternly to himself. “This time you’re going to get some answers Piers Nivans. Some proper facts, not just riddles.”

“Ka, Ka, Ka!” laughed three voices above him.

The very next morning, after setting up his beach gear earlier than usual, Piers was about to set off from the wooden pier and head towards La Cova de Llop Mari when he was surprised by the sight of the mysterious man’s head suddenly popping up from the water. Right alongside his boat.

“Ha … !” the man laughed, “… Caught you!”

“Oh! You startled me.” said Piers. “What are you doing here? I was just heading for the caves.”

“Mmm, I thought you might try and get there early.”

“Why?”

“It’s what I would do. The element of surprise is important.”

“Like you, just now?”

“Ha, ha, ha! Yes, just like that. The early seal catches the fattest fish.”

Piers thought this a strange thing to say, though he could see the analogy. “Er, so you know about the seals? They’ve all gone.”

“Tell me about it!” the stranger sounded a little angry.

“Yes, but it was a long time ago.”

“Was it? Seems like yesterday to me.”

“Heh, heh.” Piers laughed nervously. The mysterious man was beginning to sound a bit like Polly. “Um, I’m just about to make my round of the island. Do you want to get in and come with me?”

The man frowned. “Oh no, I’ll see you there, at the caves.” and with that there was a Plop! and a ripple in the water, and he’d gone.

'How queer!’ thought Piers as he cast-off. 'Oh well, at least he seems friendly, and quite good looking in a rugged sort of way.’ Piers liked that look, so he set out with a smile on his handsome face, and a strange flutter in his heart.

The seagulls had watched everything intently, cocking their heads from one side to the other, their beady eyes bright with curiosity. But strangely they remained silent, until Piers opened up the throttle of the yellow boat. Then they flew up into the sky, wheeling above and around Piers; laughing all the while. “Ka, Ka, Ka! Ka, Ka, Ka!”

Piers took the long way round, thinking to give the man time to swim from the pier to the caves. And there he was, already waiting! Piers heart beat a little faster on sighting him. It was doable, he thought, but even so, the man had to be a strong swimmer to get there ahead of him.

“Where have you been … ?” the man called out, waving his right arm. It was the first time Piers had seen one of the man’s limbs. It was very muscular, and seemed to have a green bracelet about the thick wrist. “… And what’s your name?”

“Piers, Pier Nivans … and yours?”

“Christopher.”

“Just that?”

“I think so. You could call me Captain Christopher I suppose, but that’s a bit formal. Tell you what, just call me Chris.” the man smiled, and his brown eyes lit up with amusement; and something else, though Piers couldn’t be sure what exactly.

“Alright … Chris.” Piers smiled too, it seemed to be contagious. “Er, Captain? In the Army?”

“In the Royal Lifeguards …” said the Chris the word _Royal _proudly. “… like you.”

“Oh no, I’m not a soldier.” replied Piers, modestly.

“Neither am I. I save lives, just like you do. Well, I think that’s what you do. Am I wrong?”

“N, no, that’s r, right.” stammered Piers. Chris’ way of speaking was definitely odd, he thought. Oh, well, he knew a seagull who thought she was a parrot. It took all sorts he supposed. Who knew that His Majesty the King had lifeguards?

Chris had his right hand on the edge of the rescue boat now. And Piers could see the 'bracelet’ more clearly. “Oh, I thought it was made from stones, it’s actually Posidonia!” he said aloud in a surprised voice.

“Is it? I thought it was made from Neptune Grass.”

“They’re the same thing, seagrass.” Piers said knowledgeably. He was going to ask about what looked like a piece of old fishing net draped around Chris’ broad chest, and what appeared to be strands of seaweed wrapped around his left shoulder. But he thought it might be impolite to inquire about such things with someone he’d only recently met.

“Ha! That’s cleared that up then.” said Chris. “Erm, Piers …” Chris’ brow furrowed. It looked as if he was making a difficult decision. “… do you fancy a swim? You won’t regret it.”

Piers surprised himself. Usually he liked to think carefully about things, but this time he said “Yes” before he’d even thought about it.

He dropped the boat’s anchor with a Splash! It sent Ab, Ba and Cuss, who had been floating on the sea nearby, squawking up into the air with a paddle of webbed feet and a flutter of feathers. Then Piers took off his Tee-shirt, the one with the yellow cross on it, and Splash! he was in the water too.

As he surfaced, he looked around for Chris, but he couldn’t see him. Piers took a deep breath and dove down into the sea. He swam around, looking for Chris, but he still couldn’t see him. What he did see were three large jellyfish with trailing tentacles, Medusas, motionless in the water about him. So close he could have touched them, were it not for the risk of being stung! Piers didn’t know it at the time, but he would meet the three again. Then, just as he was about to run out of breath and go back to the surface, there was a blur of motion from below and he found himself held in Chris’ strong arms! Piers gasped in surprise, and the last of his air burst from his lungs, out of his mouth, and up, up and away in a large bubble.

Piers’ first reaction was to head for the surface, but Chris continued to hold him tightly. Piers could see his grinning face right in front of his own. Piers struggled, what stupid prank was he playing? Then Chris winked at him, and the next thing was Piers could feel Chris’ lips on his. And then Chris was blowing his own air into Piers, refilling his empty lungs with a long, and rather tender, kiss. Piers thought perhaps he’d lost consciousness briefly through lack of oxygen, because he imagined he’d seen a large green tail where Chris’ legs should have been. When eventually the kiss ended, Chris pointed towards the surface, and then he propelled Piers upwards with a push from his strong arms.

They reached the surface together. “What were you playing at?” Piers spluttered angrily.

Chris was still grinning. “Sorry, I forgot, you can’t breath underwater.”

“What do you mean? No one can breath underwater without an air tank and breathing apparatus!”

“I can.”

“That’s impossible!”

“Not for me.” and with that Chris leapt high out of the water. And what do you think? He didn’t have legs! Instead he had the most beautiful fish’s tail Piers had ever seen. Long and graceful, powerful, with large, crescent shaped flukes and four smaller fins, two on each side. All covered in green, turquoise and silver-grey scales, shimmering in the salty spray and sunshine. Splash! Chris plunged into the sea, only to appear right in front of Piers a moment later.

“You’re a …!” said Piers, opened mouthed. “… I must still be short of oxygen, I’m still dreaming!”

Chris laughed happily. “Ha, ha, ha! Yes, and No. You need another kiss! Underwater! Come on!”

All this had sent the seagulls into a frenzy of excitement.

“Man! No, fish! Fishman! Ka, Ka, Ka!” Ab and Ba cried excitedly.

“Is it a man? Is it a fish? No, wait, it’s a kiss 'n 'kin 'ell. K**, K**, K**!” said Cuss rudely.

“Arrk! Phweeht Phoooh! Who’s a pretty boy then? Who’s a pretty boy?” squawked Polly. It wasn’t often she got things right, but she did this time.

They explored the underwater caves together for a while. Chris showed Piers places and things he had never been able to reach or see before. The Captain talked all time, explaining this, showing that. Piers didn’t speak at first, trying to save his air. It wasn’t easy, talking underwater. But when he did, and all his words came out in bubbles, he found he got another kiss as well as more air. So then he tried talking more of course!

After half an hour or so, Piers indicated he had to return to the surface. Getting back into his boat, he explained he had to carry on with his lifeguarding duties. “I’d love to stay, but I have my responsibilities.”

“Quite right, and so do I. Can we meet later, at the pier, when all the 'Legs’ have gone?”

“Er, Legs?”

Chris raised his eyebrows and nodded in the direction of his tail. It swished left then right, like an irritated cat’s tail. Slap! Slap! on the water.

“Ah, yes, of course.” Piers blushed in embarrassment. “What time?”

“When the sun is half-way between the top and the bottom?” Chris suggested.

Piers thought about this for a moment. “Oh, you mean about five o'clock! Just a little later would be better. Most 'Legs’, er, people I mean, will have gone by then.”

“So half-way and a bit?”

“Heh, heh! Yes. I’ll have to find you a divers watch. I know! I could stay on Tabarca tonight. I do stay overnight occasionally, with old José and Anita. I’ll give my parents a ring.”

“A ring, made of gold?”

Piers laughed again. “No, a call, on my cell.” Chris looked at him blankly. “It’s a device we have, for speaking to others, over long distances. Here, look.” Piers showed Chris his smartphone.

“Oh, we use Nautilus shells, or passing Dolphins. Ha, ha, ha! Goodbye for now then.”

“Um, one more kiss perhaps?” Piers lent down low over the side of his boat.

“Mwah, and two more for luck, Mwah, Mwah!”

“Pinch me.”

“Alright then.”

“Oww! I didn’t mean it literally!”

Far below Chris and Piers, a pair of large and unblinking eyes, as cold and black as the depths from which they came, looked up balefully towards the surface. They could see the bottom of the little yellow boat and something swimming next to it. Long jaws, lined with razor sharp teeth, opened briefly, then snapped shut in cruel and hungry anticipation. Their owner rose slowly upwards, in order to get a closer look …


	2. In which Piers is promoted, Christopher is dropped, and as for poor Polly …

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tail continues . . . Chris’ tail that is. (It’s a Merman joke) Chris and Piers get to know one another better, but who is it stalking them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Header image from @hi-host on tumblr. Thanks Lenny. Careful Piers, don’t drop Captain! :)

Piers couldn’t wait for the final ferry boat of the day to leave the little island of Tabarca. At last he could pack up his lifeguarding bits and bobs from the big beach, the one that wasn’t very big at all, and meet Captain Chris down at the little wooden pier …

A short while later, he was making sure his yellow rescue boat was securely moored, whilst keeping a watchful eye out for unwanted visitors. He could hardly believe he’d met a merman, and such a handsome, friendly one. And he could only imagine the fuss there would be if anyone else got to know. They would probably try and capture Chris and examine him, or put him in aquarium. He shuddered at the idea; people could be so cruel, especially to creatures that were different. For a moment he was lost so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the brown-haired head that rose silently alongside the boat.

“Hello!”

“Oh, Chris! You startled me!”

“I’m sorry, it seems to be becoming something of a habit. Ha!”

Piers looked around warily. “I’m worried someone will see you. If they do, they’ll try and catch you.”

"They’d have to be quick then.” and with that Chris disappeared below the water, only to resurface the other side of the pier in a fraction of a second. “See?”

"But what if they see your, um, your … er …”

"My tail? Ha! Don’t worry, I’ll keep it out of sight … for now.” Chris added mysteriously. “Did you give your parents the ring?”

“It's _a _ring, and yes, I did. They didn’t mind, I do stay over occasionally.“

"With José and Anita?”

“Yes, that’s right. You remembered their names?”

“Of course, they’re my … I mean I know of them.” Chris quickly corrected himself.

“You do? But how?”

“Oh, I see and hear things you know.”

“What things? You’re being very mysterious today.”

“Says the man with two legs.”

“That’s normal!”

“Not from where I’m treading water.”

“Heh, heh! You are funny.”

“You shouldn’t laugh at a Captain of the King’s Lifeguards.” Chris drew himself up from the water, and puffed out his already impressive chest. He could be a little bit pompous, or a lot, depending upon the situation.

Piers blushed, it was a lovely sight. “Oh dear, I’m sorry Sir.” Piers saluted. “You are very handsome as well.”

“Oh, do you think so?”

“Oh yes, every inch a Captain.”

Chris swaggered a little then, not at all an easy thing when you’re stood on your tail and up to your waist in water, but he managed to do it, with, um, a swagger. He pointed proudly to the green seaweed that was bound tightly around his left shoulder.

“This denotes my rank. Green is for Captains. Only the greenest green Neptune Grass will do. I pick it fresh every morning.”

“Green suits you, and it matches the end of your tail beautifully.”

“Oh, does it? I can’t say I’d noticed?” said Chris carelessly, although of course he had noticed. And purposely, not carelessly at all. The end of Chris’ tail popped out of the water so he could pretend to compare the two. “Why, so it does! You have good eyesight young Piers.”

“Thank you Captain.” Piers blushed, he wasn’t used to compliments … especially from a handsome Merman Captain, or any Merman come to that.

“Your piece of fishing net is, er, different. It adds a, a personal touch.” said Piers, trying hard to return the compliment.

“Oh, it’s purely functional, for the purposes of camouflage.” Chris replied nonchalantly.

Piers stifled a giggle. Captain Chris’ way of military speaking was very amusing. “Um, it doesn’t seem to hide much. I can still see you underneath it. A lot of you, actually.”

“I’m not camouflaged now silly! I use it to tie bits of different colored seaweeds and other camouflagey things onto. Then, I’m camouflaged. Why, don’t you like it?” Chris sounded a little hurt.

“NO! It’s, er, lovely! It shows off your, erm. I mean your, uh, peep through nicely.”

“Do they?” Chris peered down out of curiosity at his chest. “I’d not noticed particularly.” he said in his casual, carefree way again.

“I had.” mumbled the young Lifeguard as Chris turned, first left, then right, to get a better view. “Oh dear, is it me or is it getting suddenly hotter?” said Piers, who was blushing a lot now.

“Are you alright? You’ve gone as red as a Starfish.”

“It’s the um, the er, the temperature, yes, that’s what it is. I need to cool down.”

With that, Chris slapped his blue and green tail down hard. Splash! Sending a shower of sparkling seawater all over Piers. “That will help you cool down. Ha, ha, ha!”

Piers kicked his feet in the water and splashed Chris back. “Heh, heh, heh!”

“Oh, you want a water fight do you? I’m the King’s champion, you won’t beat me!” said Chris, sploshing Piers this time and soaking him once again. Splosh!

“I give in, I give in!” laughed Piers, gaily. “Your tail is much bigger than my feet!”

“And quicker!”

“Um, you mentioned the King by the way. Which one?” asked Piers curiously.

“Why, the King of Atlantis of course.”

“Atlantis! But that’s a myth, surely?”

“Not the last time I saw it.”

“Gosh! But where is it? How do you keep it hidden? I’ve got so many questions …”

“Later perhaps Piers. Some things have to remain a military secret. You do understand?”

“Of course Captain, I won’t say anything, you can trust me.”

“Ha! That’s what I thought. I thought, he’s got nice eyes and a nice smile, I can trust him, so I have.”

“I’m honored.”

“Not yet.”

“Pardon? What do you mean?”

“I mean I haven’t done it yet. Anyway, are you ready for our swim? There’s no one else around. The sea is quiet just now.”

“How … ?”

“I can hear it, and feel it, through my body as well as my ears. Come on Piers, there’s no time like the present!”

“Yes Captain.”

“Ha! That's exactly the right answer. Do you have a rank by the way?”

“Er, no, we’re just called Lifeguards, er, Junior or Senior Grade, depending on age and experience. This year I’m a Senior.”

“Hmm, I’ll make you my Lieutenant then. You’ve got to have a rank.”

“Do I? What for?”

“All in good time Piers, you are such an inquisitive fellow. That’s a good thing mind, I need someone like you by my side. But for now, let’s just go exploring.”

“Oh yes please, and thank you so much for the rank. Will I get to wear some Neptune Grass too?”

“Of course. Lieutenants wear yellow grass. Let’s go and get some!”

Now, whilst all this was happening you may have wondered where the three seagulls, Ab, Ba and Cuss were. (and the fourth one, Polly, who thought she was a parrot, remember?)

Well Ab and Ba were both busy gleaning on the big (little) beach. The day trippers always left plenty of interesting snacks and tidbits behind for them to find. Bits of sandwiches, tids of crisps. Half eaten ice cream cones, cigarette ends and such. “Ka, Ka, Ka!”

Cuss was busy too. He preferred to search the garbage bins behind the cafes and restaurants. Sometimes he had to fight with the cats that infested tiny Tabarca, and there were a lot! But a sharp peck with an equally sharp beak and a few well chosen swear words always won out. “K**, K**, K**!”

Polly preferred to waddle alone along the seashore, looking for dead fish and crabs washed in with the tide. That way she could also see if her ship had come in. Poor thing, she had a long, long wait in store. “Awwk! Pieces of eight!”

Piers slipped into the water and was greeted with a kiss of air from Chris. The Captain took hold-of Piers in one strong arm and with a flick of his powerful tail, they set off together. Faster than Piers could ever have managed swimming on his own, faster even than his little yellow boat. They headed far out to where the sea grasses grew and flowered. Piers knew they were there, for he had sometimes seen pieces of the green and brown sea weed washed up after summer storms. But he’d never actually seen the meadows themselves. Soon they were in front of him, stretching far out in the distance.

“Posidonia Oceanica!” he cried out excitedly, in a big speech bubble.

“That’s easy for you to say.” said Chris, grinning. He wasn’t very good at big words.

“Not underwater!” replied Piers in a string of small bubbles this time. He was still trying to get the hang of this underwater talking business whilst not running out of air. He didn’t think he was doing very well. He pointed to his lips. Chris obliged. Piers pointed again, hoping for a kiss this time, but the Captain only laughed. “I need some air too you know!” he said. Piers pouted, but he didn’t have to wait for long.

“How far does the meadow go?” he asked, fascinated by the sight before him.

“Oh, about 2 leagues.”

“That’s over ten kilometers! It’s huge!”

“Is it? There are bigger ones, further out in the sea. But this one is mine, well it’s the King’s, but I look after it for him. It’s one of my duties. Come on, let’s find you some yellow Posi Do wotsit, or whatever you call it. There should be some over that way.” Chris pointed to their left with one hand. “It’s not far, but first you need a kiss.”

“For air?”

“No, we’ll do that after … this is a kiss for a kiss … Mwaaah!”

It was a long long kiss. By the time Chris had finished, all Piers could manage to say was “Mwabble!”

“Ha, ha, ha! Let’s surface and you can recover properly, then we’ll find your yellow sea grass.”

“Gasp! That’s the longest I’ve been down.” said Piers breathlessly as they popped their heads above the waves.

“You’re getting better … ready?”

Piers took a deep breath. “Ready Captain.”

Once more, Chris took Piers in his arm and soon they were swimming low over the meadow. The fronds of the sea grasses danced and waived in the current as they passed by. Fish of all shapes and colors peered up in amazement. It wasn’t often Captain Christopher brought a guest, well never in fact. Even old Karkinos, the hermit crab, couldn’t remember such a thing. And he’d changed shells so many times he’d lost count. Chris waived in friendly greeting as he swam overhead. Karkinos waived a pincer in response. “It’s a sign.” the hermit crab said to himself. “Though what of I’m blessed if I know. But it’s got all the signs of being a sign, so it must be one.”

Soon they arrived at a spot where the grasses were a golden yellow, the fronds rose tall and straight, in the dappled light filtering down from the surface.

“Oh, it’s so beautiful!” said Piers in awe.

“Thank you, we try and keep it healthy. You ‘Legs’ don’t help, especially with your fishing boats. They rip up the grasses with their nets, and they take so long to grow back. Tens and tens of years.”

“I know, I’ve studied them, at University. Some meadows can be thousands of years old, even tens of thousands.”

“University?”

“It’s a place where people go to learn.”

“Then you should learn to look after the sea. We Merfolk have tended the meadows since Atlantis was flooded. It’s where the Monk Seals used to feed and frolic. The fishing drove them away. I’d like to see them come back, so would the King.”

“And so would I. That’s what I s,study at the University, Marine B,biology … b,brrr!”

“You’re getting cold Piers. It’s time to go back. We’ll collect some yellow fronds together another day.” Chris took his friend in his arm again and struck out directly for Tabarca. He didn’t see the long, lean shape glide through the sea grass nearby. Blue and green stripes on it’s back helped hide it in the dappled light of the meadow. It was the perfect camouflage. The large unblinking eyes watched the merman and the 'legs’ leave. The sickle shaped fin flicked, and the lean body shot forward, following silently behind them in the crystal clear, blue water.

Piers clung on tightly, grateful for the warmth of Chris’ body. They didn’t speak, they were going too fast, but every so often Chris would broach the surface so that Piers could gulp down another one or two lungfuls of air. It was so exhilarating, he wished it would never end. But of course it did, and soon they were back at the little wooden pier.

“Th,thank you, that was w,wonderful.” said Piers, trying to stop his teeth from chattering. It was bad enough trying to hear, let alone speak, what with the noise of the seagulls, who had spied them returning, and now wheeled overhead. “How c,can I ever thank y,you?”

“Well, there is a way …” Chris winked at him. “… that you can return the favor.” He looked around furtively, to make sure no one else was about. “Piers, will you carry me onto the dry land?”

“W,what!” exclaimed Piers. “Are you s,sure?”

“"Oh yes! I’ve never felt my tail sit on solid, dry ground. I’ve always wondered what it would feel like, to have legs. I can’t imagine. Will it be like you feel being under water do you think?”

“Er, p,perhaps, and then again, perhaps n,not.”

(Oh dear! Piers doesn’t sound at all sure that this is a good idea. I’m not sure I do either. What do you think?)

But Ab, Ba and Cuss were sure. Very sure. Sure they’d like a fish supper. “Who shall have a fishy on a little dishy …” they all sang. “Ka, Ka, Ka!” “It will need to be a 'kin big dish for that hulking great brute.” swore Cuss. “K**, K**, K**!”

Chris, however, was in no mood to listen. Not to Piers, nor to the seagulls. “Look, if I pull myself up onto the pier like this …” Chris hauled himself up with his big strong arms. “… then you can lift me up and carry me from here.”

“Are you really sure you want to do this Captain?”

“Consider it an order Lieutenant!”

“Alright then, one, two, three … heave! G,gosh Captain you are heavy! Your tail is m,much b,bigger and h,h,heavier than I thought! Gasp!”

“Wheee!” said Chris excitedly. “Oh, I like this feeling. Whooo! It feels, um, what’s the opposite feeling to wet Piers?”

“D,dry Captain?”

“Ah, yes, d,dry. We don’t have that under the sea. Oh, careful, watch that step …”

“I can’t see it, your tail’s in the way … No! Don’t waggle it! It’s slippery!”

“Oh, er! I don’t like this so much now. I feel land sick. Keep hold of me Piers, and mind my lovely tail. It loses scales easily!”

“Fish! Big Man Fish! Mine!” called out Ab hungrily, flying close above Chris and Piers’ heads.

“Mine!” said Cuss, who had landed right on top of Chris’ head. “I claim this fish-head Mine!” and with that he started pecking at Chris’ brown hair.

“Mine! He’s mine you idiots! Go away you silly birds!” shouted Piers angrily.

“Mine! No, mine! Ka, Ka, Ka! Ka, Ka, Ka!”

“I shed gosh awaysh!” said Piers through gritted teeth, struggling to keep hold of Chris now.

Ba could see what was going to happen. She stood patiently on the ground, waiting for it to.

“Arghh!” Piers face grimaced with the effort. He could feel himself sweating, and his knees felt distinctly wobbly.

Chris looked down at the ground in alarm, waving his free arm around in fear. The other arm was busy holding tight to Piers. It was every Merman’s nightmare to be stuck on d,dry land.

“Uh, oh! Don’t bend Piers, keep your back straight! Don’t drop me! Nooooo!”

But it was too late. The added weight of Cuss nesting atop Chris’ head had proved too much for Piers. Everyone spoke at once.

“Watch out below!”

“It’s raining fish!”

“And seagulls!”

“Squawk! Watch it! K**, K**, K**! I was just gettin’ comfy up there! 'kin smelly Sea Wolf!”

“PIERS!!”

“Ooh, a fresh-fish take-away!”

“CAPTAIN!”

Man and Merman both tumbled into the Mediterranean Sea. Heads first, feet and tail last.

SPLASH!! SPLOSH!!

“Who’s a pretty boy now then? Ka, Ka, Ka! Ka, Ka, Ka!”

Polly had watched it all unfold from her spot on the water where she’d been paddling. It reminded her of a song she’d learnt a long, long time ago, on a big boat, in a far away land, where the other parrots lived. Now how did it go? Oh yes … this was it.

“Fifteen men on a dead man’s chest! With a Yo-Heave-Ho! and a fare-you-well. And a sudden plunge in the sullen swell. Ten fathoms deep on the road to hell, Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum! Arrk! Phweeht Phoooh!”

(It was a jolly song, well, if you were a Pirate called Roger it would be.)

“Shut up you daft parrot!”

“Parrots can’t paddle!”

“Pieces of eight!”

“Captain, Captain! Are you all right? Where are you?”

“Ka, Ka, Ka!”

“Be quiet! All of you! I can’t hear with all this noise.” Piers looked around in alarm.

“Splurg! Gurgle!”

“Chris, is that you?”

“Glug, glug!” said a w,wet Captain

“Oh Dear, are you all right? Heh, heh!” Piers couldn’t help himself laughing, Chris looked so bedraggled, bits of seaweed hung down damply from his brown hair, and a little fish was caught up in his fishing net.

“It’s not funny! I could have drowned!”

“No you couldn’t.”

“Don’t quibble!” said Chris huffily, as he gently freed the little fish.

“But your a merman.”

“That’s not the point!”

“Yes it is! Heh, heh, heh.”

“Ha! I suppose you’re right.” Chris laughed too. “Ha, ha, ha! Oh well, there’s no harm done.” Chris ruffled the little fish’s head as he carefully released it. “Off you go rookie. What the … ?” He suddenly stopped mid-sentence, looking into the water around him. “… Great Poseidon! Piers, get out of the water!”

“What?”

“GET OUT, NOW!”

As Piers scrambled for the pier, the surface of the water where he’d just been erupted. All he saw were teeth, lots of sharp, pointy, teeth, and stripes, lots of green and blue stripes.

Enraged that it had missed it’s intended prey, the great blue and green backed barracuda, as long as Chris was tall, snapped angrily at the nearest thing in sight after it plunged back down into the water. A pair of yellow webbed feet, paddling idly above.

Piers stared in disbelief. “POLLY! NO!” he screamed in horror.

“MEDUSAE, ON ME!” commanded Chris, as he dove down into the water.


	3. In which there are new endings and old beginnings, and we bid farewell to our friends . . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The concluding part of my tale. So many loose ends to tie up! Is Polly a goner? What does Chris mean by 'most trusted'? Will Piers be ‘chosen’? The image below is by kind permission of Lenny @hi-host. Please visit her tumblr and other sites and like. Thank you so much for the inspiration Lenny, it’s been a fun project, I hope I’ve done your artwork justice!

Unaware of the drama playing out at the little wooden pier, Old José and and his wife, Anita, locked up their cafe for the day. They locked all the doors, front, back and sides. They pulled all the shutters shut and closed all the windows, side by side, front and back too. And when they had finished, Anita took up the lantern whilst José switched of all the electric lights. Then they opened the secret trapdoor and descended the stone stairs, locking the trapdoor securely behind them.

The stairs twisted around and down. Soon they could feel the heat, rising warm air condensed into sparkling drops of dew on the cold stone walls as they descended yet further. A blue glow began to strengthen and light their way, then Anita blew out the lantern, for there was no need of it any more. The warm water before them glowed with it’s own magical light, now blue, now green. Wisps of steam danced and chased one another over the water’s surface, for they were magic too.

Anita took José’s gnarled hand in hers and together they walked down the last steps that led into the glittering water. And as their bodies submerged, and the wisps of steam clung to their bodies, so their legs glowed blue and green, just like the water, and then they turned into fishes tails.

“Has he chosen yet?” asked José.

“No, not quite yet …” Anita replied, “… but Piers is staying on the island again tonight. It won’t be long now.”

“Then our time is over?”

“Soon, my dear, soon …”

****************************

"MEDUSAE ON ME!”

As Chris dove down below the surface, the three Medusae Jellyfish surrounded him. The eldest, and biggest, was Medusa herself. And by her side, her two younger sisters, Stheno and Euryale. Their long tentacles swirled around Chris, matching his every move, protecting him. He saw the Barracuda ahead of him, it had something black and white trailing from one side of it’s great mouth. It was Polly.

Chris flexed his powerful tail as he had never done before and charged into the big fish like a battering ram. Finding the air suddenly knocked out of its swim bladder, the monster opened it jaws in pain, releasing the half-drowned seagull as it did so. The barracuda turned to attack its assailant, only to find it’s path blocked by a curtain of stinging tentacles. One large black eye suffered repeated stings. Consumed by pain and rage, the fish turned half-blindly to flee. Chris saw his chance and shot forward once more. He grabbed at the beast, but it eluded him. Then he heard a splash from above and looked up in alarm. “PIERS?”

The three Medusae moved to attack the new threat.

“NO SISTERS! That is Piers, my Lieutenant. He is most trusted!”

Piers scooped up the limp black and white form from the water and clambered back onto the little pier. Ab, Ba and Cuss flew around overhead, screaming in alarm. “Ka, Ka, Ka! Ka, Ka, Ka!”

“Is poor Polly alive?” asked Ab.

“Don’t die Polly!” wailed Ba.

“She’s an ex-parrot.” opined Cuss.

“Hush now!” said Piers. “Polly’s still alive, but only just. She’s lost part of one foot, one toe, one claw and some webbing. Be quiet you three and let me concentrate. I need the first aid kit on my boat.”

Chris’ head popped up alongside, much to Piers’ relief.

“Oh Chris! Thank goodness, you’re safe! Has that horrible fish gone? It was a _Sphyraena Barracuda_, but not from these waters. It’s a genus only found in the Atlantic normally.”

“Hmm, we simply call them Barracó. He’s gone. But he won’t get far. Look.” Chris opened his hand, in it lay half a sickle shaped tail fin, stripped blue and green, and now, red. “I only just missed him!” Chris threw the tail into the water in disgust.

“Here, will you hold Polly for me then … that’s it, gently. Keep your finger pressed against the wound. I need to get my first aid kit … Ah, good, here it is, potassium permanganate. That will stop the bleeding. Oh, and some glucose solution, for the shock.”

Ab, Ba, and Cuss had now settled on the little yellow boat, observing closely, their beady eyes bright with anxiety. Chris held Polly carefully in his big hands, whilst Piers treated and bound her wounds. “That’s all I can do for now. I’ll leave her in the boat for the moment, she’ll feel safe here.”

“Ka, Ka, Ka! Will Polly live?” chorused the three watching seagulls.

“Tonight will be the test.” replied Piers. “If she makes it through to the morning, she will be alright I think.”

“Then I will stay and guard her.” said Chris firmly.

“And us, and us! Ka, Ka, Ka! Ka, Ka, Ka!”

“Thank you Captain, and not so much noise you three! Polly needs peace and quiet!”

Piers put Polly inside the cabin, then came out to wash his hands in the sea. “Chris, what was all that about ‘Sisters’ and 'trusted Lieutenants’ before the Barracuda grabbed Polly?”

“Ah! You have good hearing too. Well, the sisters are my three guardians, the three Medusae. You’ve met them before, but you haven’t been introduced. When you jumped back into the water to rescue your seagull friend, they were going to attack you. So I had to quickly tell them you were my Lieutenant, and so most trusted. We must get you your yellow sea grass soon. Then they will recognize you as my Lieutenant.”

“Oh, well thank you. You must introduce me properly then.”

“Yes, perhaps when you are, er, honored.”

“Honored? You’ve said that before.”

“Yes, um, when you are presented with your yellow seagrass.” said Chris rather vaguely.

“Oh, I see, I think. And what about that horrible fish? What was he doing here? Will he return?”

“He won’t get far. He will never feel the Iron Sea and its cold gray waters around him again. I believe he was sent by the King of Lyonesse to spy on Atlantis, or me, for some reason.”

“Lyonesse? But that’s a fairytale!”

“No, it’s real, just like my home. Atlantis and Lyonesse are ancient enemies.”

But just as Piers was going to ask more questions, a voice called out.

“Piers? Is that you? Who are you talking to?” It was Anita, and quick as a flash, Chris ducked under the pier.

“Er, I was talking to the gulls. Polly’s been injured, but I think she’ll be alright.”

“Oh dear! I do hope so. Do you want to bring her inside? Supper will be ready soon.”

“Tomorrow perhaps, she’s had enough adventures for today, we all have. Give me a moment.”

“Well don’t be long. The early seal catches the fattest fish.”

“That’s funny.” Piers said, “I heard someone else use the same expression just the other day.”

“Probably my husband.” Anita replied a little too quickly. “He says it a lot.”

“Yes probably.” agreed Piers, but he knew it had been Chris who’d said it.

As soon as Anita had gone, Chris popped his head above the water.

“Captain, did you tell me you knew Anita and old José?”

“Er, yes, I do, sort of. But I’m not ready yet.”

“Not ready for what?

"Hmm, handsome, clever, good eyesight and hearing. Kind to animals, and now inquisitive … You’ll see Lieutenant, soon. Right, you go get your supper, I’ll look after Polly. If I need you, I’ll send one of the gulls. If not, I’ll see you here tomorrow, when the sun appears. Um, goodnight then Piers.”

“Goodnight Chris.” Piers thought Chris sounded a bit sad, so he bent down low over the side of the boat.

“Chris?”

“Yes?”

“Mwah … Thank you for saving me from the Barracó.”

“Oh, just doing my job!” Chris blushed.

“Heh, heh! Alright. And another Mwah … Thank you for saving Polly.”

“One for luck?”

“MWAAHH.”

****************************

Next morning, as soon as the sun rose, Piers went down to his little boat. He’d hardly slept all night. First he’d had nightmares about the Barracuda, then he’d lain awake worrying about Polly, and finally he had such lovely dreams about Chris. That had been the very best part, just before he woke up. Which, as you all know, is always the nicest time, when you’re only half awake, and only half asleep. But now Piers had to check on his patient … and his Captain.

“Ah, Piers, there you are, Good morning. I’ll have to add good timekeeping to the list.”

“And good morning to you. What list? And how’s Polly?”

“Polly’s been very quiet, but she’s been clacking her beak for a little while now. I think she might be hungry. I know I am!”

“Oh, that’s a good sign. Let me see … Hmm, the wounds have clotted nicely. I don’t know if her claw will grow back though. We’ll have to wait and see.”

“Well, I’ve got things to do, places to be. The early seal …

”… catches the fattest fish … yes, I know. Anita said the same thing yesterday.“

"Well, there you are then, it must be true. I’ll see you when you go out in your boat. At the Cave of the Sea Wolves.”

“What about the list? And just how exactly do you know Anita?”

“Later Lieutenant, now I’ll have to add persistent to it. Ha!” And with a wave of his arm and a splash of his tail, Christopher disappeared below the waves. Just then there was a flutter of wings. It was Ab, Ba and Cuss.

“We got up early to see how Polly was, before we go and feed.” said Ab and Ba.

“Is she still sick as a parrot?” laughed Cuss. Of course, deep down he was worried about her, but he didn’t like to show it. He had a sharp beak, but a kind heart.

“She’s better, and she’s hungry.” answered Piers, “I’ll see what they have in the cafe.”

“Polly want’s a cracker.” said Polly.

“ 'kin got that right! K**, K**, K**!” swore Cuss.

But Polly didn’t want a cracker, or any of the tasty treats that Piers tried to get her to eat. He knew that if she didn’t eat soon, she might never recover.

“Oh Polly, what are we going to do with you? Please eat something, please?” Piers was getting desperate. He stroked her head gently, and she clacked her beak, her yellow beak, with it’s red spot. “Red spot! That’s it!” exclaimed Piers. “Where are those gulls when I need them? Ab, Ba, Cuss, come here you three!” He blew his Lifeguard whistle and, one by one, they returned.

“Right you three. Who’s eaten?”

“No fishes!” said Ab.

“Too early for fishes! said Ba.

"BURPP!” said Cuss.

“It’s going to be you then Cuss. Come here please.” Piers sounded quite stern.

“What do you … Awkk! 'kin 'ell, put me down, Awkk, you 'kin ugly brute!”

“Hush now! You are going to provide Polly with her breakfast.”

“I’ll do no such … Oi, what are you doin? Erkk!”

Piers had placed Cuss’s head close to Polly’s. Then he’d got Polly to tap the red spot at the end of Cuss’s beak with her own.

“Erkk, Erkk I’m gonna’ be sick, sick as a parrot!”

“No Cuss, you’re going to be sick for the parrot, well Polly anyway. Her tapping your beak will make you regurgitate some of your breakfast.”

“I don’t want to! It’s 'kin mine! Erkk, Urggh!”

“I need you to regurgitate some gloop, for Polly.”

“Re what? Gloop?” Asked Ab and Ba.

“He means throw-up, chunder!” said Cuss angrily. “Don’t they teach you fledgelings anything these days? Hurgh! That red spot on your beak you Erkk'in idiots! Oh no, not my sardine … Splurgh!”

“Ooh, they always make me feel hungry when I see one.” said Ba.

“That’s what they’re for. Chicks peck at them and it stimulates the regurgitation of semi-digested food. Gloop.” explained Piers, who was good at explaining things.

“RE Gloop? Funny Piers! Ka, Ka, Ka!” laughed the two siblings.

“Yo-Ho-Ho” said Polly, enjoying her breakfast, and Cuss’s too!

****************************

In the days that followed, Polly made a good recovery. And on one particular day, I think it was a Tuesday, Piers had some other good news that I can relate. He’d got his university degree, an MSci in Marine Biology. He was so thrilled, he couldn’t wait to tell Chris all about it, which he did, as soon as the last ferry boat had left tiny Tabarca.

Piers was sat at the end of the little wooden pier, his binoculars in his hands, dipping his toes in the warm water. All the gulls were there, Ab was flying around overhead in lazy circles, Ba was floating on the blue water, now it was safe from Barracudas. Cuss was loafing as usual, his two feathery aerials sticking up from his head; whilst Polly looked out inquisitively from her safe place on the yellow rescue boat. Christopher was there of course, resting his head on one hand as he listened with a big silly grin on his face. And although you couldn’t see them, because they were transparent after all, Medusa, Stheno and Euryale swayed gently in the current below.

Piers had told Chris his news, and had explained all about his studies. He was very clever, but modest, and the Captain was enchanted by Piers’ talking; even if he didn’t understand some of the big words. Did he have clever on his list? Chris couldn’t remember, it was such a long list now. But it didn’t really matter; he’d already made his mind up.

At length, Piers finished, and then apologized, because he was polite as well as modest.

“Oh, I’m sorry Captain, there’s me talking all the time. What’s your news? Have you seen any more of that horrible Barracó?”

Chris was so enraptured looking at Piers, he didn’t realize it was his turn to speak. His chestnut brown eyes had gone all dreamy, and his thoughts were all warm and fuzzy.

“Chris?”

…

“Captain, er, hello?”

“Ah, hello Piers, um, what were you saying?”

“Heh, heh, I thought you were somewhere else! Your eyes are all sleepy.”

“It’s the sun, yes, that’s what it was, making me droopy.”

“Really?”

“Er, no, not really. Ha! I just love listening to your voice Piers. I could listen to you for ever. You know such a lot about the sea, for a 'Legs’.”

“Thank you!”

“Piers, I have decided. Now I have a question for you.”

“You do? What?”

“What happens when the summer ends? Where will you go? I, I’m going to miss you. There, I said it.”

“No you won’t.”

Chris puffed his chest out. “If I say I will miss you Lieutenant, I will miss you.”

“No, you won’t miss me my dear Captain, because I’m not going anywhere when the summer ends. I will be staying here, on little Tabarca. I have a new job. I was keeping it a surprise, but you are now talking to the new, resident, Scientific Officer for Tabarca.”

“Resident?”

“Yes, as in living here, permanently. Though I don’t know where yet. The knowledge you’ve given me on the meadows of seagrass, and all the creatures that live there meant I passed the job interview with flying colors.”

“Oh Piers, that’s wonderful! Now I can tell you my secret.”

“What’s that?”

“Lieutenant Piers Nivans, will you be my, um, will you be my partner? I’ve thought for a while now that you were the one. Now I know I’ve chosen well, you are as kind to nature as you are to people.”

“Chosen? I don’t understand.”

“I wish you to become my partner Piers Nivans.”

“Partner? What in? What do you mean?”

“In life. Don’t you feel it too, that we should be together?”

“What, like your deputy?”

“No, like my husband.”

And of course, the careful, considered, ever thoughtful Piers said “Yes!” straightaway!

“Yes! Oh Yes! Mwaahh!”

“MWAAHH! That’s settled then. Follow me Piers, in your boat, and we’ll gather your yellow seagrass. Things have to be done properly.”

“Now?”

“Oh yes. To make it official.”

And so off they set, towards the setting sun, with Ab, Ba and Cuss wheeling excitedly overhead. “Ka, Ka, Ka! Ka, Ka, Ka!”

Two pairs of eyes had watched the little yellow boat leave

“He has chosen.” said old José.

“Do we tell him?”

“We must obey the King.”

“We should consider everything very carefully now.”

“And the future of the grotto?”

“Especially that …”

****************************

Chris had swam ahead of Piers, showing him the way to meadow of yellow seagrass. Once there, they both dove down into the water. Someone was there to meet them. The old hermit Crab raised a claw in greeting and Chris waived an arm in cheery response, because he was so happy.

“Hello Karkinos, this is Lieutenant Piers. He is my chosen, and he has accepted.”

“Hebblo Karbibos.” bubbled Piers.

“H.E.L.L.O Y.O.U.N.G M.A.N.” Karkinos said it slowly, spelling it out, because he wasn’t sure Piers would understand. “A Legs! Does he always talk in bubbles?”

“Ha! He’s still learning.”

“I knew it was a sign, when I saw you two together, the other day. And that Barracó, with half a tail. That was a portent if ever I saw one. Well, half a one at least!”

“You’ve seen the stranger from the Iron Sea?” Chris looked around, suddenly alert.

“Seen him, I’ve eaten him. And very tasty he was too for a portent. Bit salty mind, but nice texture. You don’t always get that with portents.” said Karkinos knowledgeably.

“Eaben!?” asked Piers.

“The dolphins were playing tag with him, and they were getting rather boisterous. Then the sharks arrived and that was the end of him I’m afraid. But some nice morsels came our way down here. All the hermit crabs came out of their shells to dine, and you know how reclusive they can be! Some didn’t fit back in afterwards.”

“And did you collect the … ?” enquired Chris.

“Off course Captain, as per your standing orders. Um, two actually, because of the sign and all. They’re here.”

“Good crab! Oh, one last favor. Would you mind cutting some yellow seagrass, the yellowest, for Piers’ insignia of rank?”

“Certainly Sir” Karkinos saluted with his biggest pincer. “Snip, snip, snip …”

****************************

As they said their goodbyes that evening at the wooden pier, Chris sounded serious.

“You are staying again tonight? You have given your parents the ring?”

“Heh, heh! Yes, I called them, on our way back. It is getting dark earlier now.”

“Then you must talk to Jose and Anita this evening.”

“What about?”

“About the honoring, about being chosen. Er, and about me.”

“Oh my dear sweet Chris, you always sound so mysterious. Should I be worried?”

“No, but these things must be done properly. José and Anita are my guardians. They must explain, it is the King’s law. We will have the ceremony tonight.”

“Alright, I will listen most carefully then.”

“And remember the words, in the right order.”

“Words …?”

“The words of choosing. Mwaahh!” Chris gave Piers a tender kiss. “Remember I love you. Now I must be going. Goodnight my chosen one.” and with a final wave of his hand, Chris disappeared beneath the waves and was gone.“

"Oh, goodnight then Chris …” said Piers wistfully as he looked at the ripples spreading wider and wider until they too disappeared. “… goodnight my love.”

****************************

That evening, over supper, Piers could hardly believe his ears as he discussed his and Chris’ conversation with his friends.

“Yes, we are Christopher’s guardians.” confirmed old José.

“Christopher is three hundred years old this year. Now he has chosen, it marks his coming of age.” added Anita.

“What! Three hundred! Good heavens! He doesn’t look a day over thirty.”

“Merfolk can live to be over a thousand.”

“He is King Gadeirus’ son, a Prince.”

“That’s why he’s in the Royal Lifeguards.”

“We don’t know who his mother is. The King has many, er, lovers. Christopher was left with us to raise, on the King’s orders.”

“So he’s of Royal blood, and sort of an orphan. He never said, how sweet. But he did say something about some words, having to be in the right order?”

“Yes, They’re the most important part of the ceremony … the vows.”

“Like in a marriage?”

“Exactly like that. Merfolk don’t have Marriages, they have Choosings. Don’t worry, we’ll help you learn them. There’s not many.” Anita patted Piers’ hand.

“Just as well, Christopher’s not that good with lots of words himself.” chuckled old José.

“And don’t forget the grotto.” added Anita.

“The grotto?”

“Yes.” said José. “One of our most closely guarded secrets. We’ll take you there later but first, those words …”

****************************

Oh! It’s so beautiful! And the water is so warm, obviously geothermal. The way the wisps of steam cling to you, like they’re alive …“

"They are. That’s the magic!”

“Magic? But … ?”

“You believe in Mermen don’t you?”

“Well, yes. Now I do.”

“Then you can believe in magic. The grotto is a gift, from Gaea, the Earth Mother. Watch.”

Anita and José held hands and stepped into the water together. Piers gasped in amazement as first he saw their legs glow green and blue, and then turn into fishes tails.

“Y,you’ve turned to Merfolk!”

“The old couple laughed. "No, we’ve always been Merfolk. The water turns us to 'Legs’. Ha, ha! Come on Piers, you try.”

Piers swallowed hard, as you well might! but he summoned up his courage, which was a lot, and walked boldly down into the water. He could feel his legs tingling. And when he looked down, well, what do you think he saw? Yes, a beautiful fishes tail, with scales all yellow, hazel and gold.

“Perfect! They are your colors.” said the warm, deep voice beside him.

“Christopher!”

“Ha! Surprise! How’s that for timing? Military perfection.” He puffed his chest out proudly.

“But how did you get here?”

“There’s a hidden tunnel, from the sea, known only to a few.”

With all the surprises, Piers wobbled a bit. It took some getting used to, treading water with a tail you’ve only just got! But he soon managed, and smiled happily at Chris.

“That’s it, stand to attention Lieutenant!” Piers could see Chris had something in his hand. “By the authority of his Majesty, King Gadeirus the Second, and my father, I herby make you a Lieutenant in his Majesty’s Lifeguards. Now, raise your right arm Piers. Do you swear to uphold the King’s law and guard the secrets of Atlantis?”

“I do.”

“Good! Now, let me bind this seagrass about your left arm … there! Now you are officially my Lieutenant.”

Chris took Piers’ hand and stepped out of the water with him.

“Chris! You’ve got legs! And, um, no clothes!”

“Ha, ha! So have you!”

“Will you keep them?”

“Until he goes into the water again.” said Anita “Just as you would keep your tail until you came out of the water.”

“So I don’t have to carry you around again?” said Piers.

“And you don’t have to drop me! Ha, ha, ha!” laughed Chris. “Now everyone, back into the water. José, will you officiate please? Anita, would you hold the tokens of our choosing? Good. Then we may begin.”

“Prince Christopher, son of King Gadeirus the Second, Captain of the King’s Lifeguards, Defender of Merfolk. Holder of the King’s Award for Bravery First Class You have come of age. Have you chosen?”

“I have.” Chris beamed at Piers proudly.

“Who have you chosen?”

“I have chosen Piers Nivans, son of David and Maria Nivans, Lieutenant of the King’s Lifeguards, Senior Lifeguard of Tabarca and MSci.”

“Piers Nivans, have you chosen?”

“Oh yes, I have … !”

And so the ceremony continued. Finally, José came to the words of choosing. Chris and Piers recited them together.

“In Clear and Gray,  
  
and Salt and Spray.  
  
In Wave or Foam,  
  
Wher'er we roam.  
  
In Calm or Storm,  
  
Dusk and Dawn.  
  
By Green or Blue,  
  
Just Me and You.  
  
We two are chosen,  
  
We two are one.”

“Anita, the tokens please.”

Chris took the two necklaces, made from the teeth of the Barracó, threaded on golden wire. He placed one around Piers’ neck, and gave him the other to place around his own.

“These tokens represent our choosing Piers, may we wear them always.”

“We will Chris, we will. Mwaahh!”

“Mwaahh!” And wear them they did, always.

“Well, that’s the ceremony over.” said José “Shall we celebrate?”

Anita whispered in his ear.

“Oh, yes, they um, yes, right.” José blushed “We’ll, er, we’ll leave you two to it.”

Chris and Piers held each other in a long, warm, embrace.

“Legs or tails?” asked Piers.

“Legs first, I’ve often wondered …” replied Chris.

****************************

When Chris and Piers stepped out into the morning sun the next day, the gulls flew around excitedly. “Ka, Ka, Ka! Piers has got a boyfriend!” squawked Ab and Ba. “He’s got a kin’ boyfish more like, K**, K**, K**!” said Cuss.

“No, more than that.” said Piers, “I’ve got a husband!”

“Who’s a pretty boy then? Arrk! Phweeht Phoooh!” said Polly in her best Seacaw.

****************************

José and Anita retired, and so the cafe became Chris and Piers’ new home; and they became the new guardians of it’s secret magic grotto. Piers turned the cafe into Tabarca’s new Marine Life Center, and Chris, when he had his 'legs’, helped him run it. And when Piers had his 'tail’ they would go exploring together, tending to the seagrass meadows and their inhabitants.

Chris and Piers became inseparable and vowed to see the Monk Seals return to the Cova del Llop Mari, the Cave of the Sea Wolves, one day. However, they and their friends were to have many more adventures in the crystal clear waters surrounding the tiny island of Tabarca before that happened.

But most importantly of course, they all lived happily ever after!


End file.
